CSI: Tony DiNozzo
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: After almost being sent as an Agent Afloat, Tony DiNozzo resigns from NCIS and takes up a job offer from Abby's older cousin in New York City as one of his CSI's. Working in Manhattan for over a year, Tony is happy in a relationship with Kelsey Caine, Lt. Horatio Caine's daughter, and as a CSI. That is until his past collides with his present after they find a Marine's body...


Tony DiNozzo couldn't believe what he was hearing from Director Vance "he _recommended_ me for Agent Afloat? Gibbs _knows_ I hate boats, Vance" Leon Vance nodded "I know I wanted to break up your team for a while, but for Gibbs to say send his best agent on a Naval vessel when he knew you didn't like them struck me as odd myself" Vance looked at Tony, now Vance knew a fair few things about Tony that Gibbs had no idea about. Tim McGee helped keep Tony's studying for Forensics degrees a secret from Gibbs and they'd had to swear Abby Scuito to secrecy as well.

"I'd rather hand my badge in, Sir. There's no chance in _hell_ I'm going on a boat" Tony said, handing over his SIG and NCIS badge, he went down to the bullpen, thankfully only Tim was there with Ziva, whom Tony never trusted after a betrayal and now regretted trying to have a relationship with him and she'd only just used him, Ziva looked smug at Tony and mockingly asked "excited to sail, DiNozzo?" Tony gave the _filthiest_ glare at her that also said 'one more word, David and I won't hesitate to break your neck'. Mossad or not, Tony was stronger than Ziva as he'd gotten trained how to fight back against criminals on Baltimore Police force. Ziva sneered and left, saying, "enjoy being at sea, Tony" Gibbs was nowhere to be seen and Abby came running up to see him "please tell me you're not going on a boat, Tony! You hate them!" She squeaked "calm down, Abs. I'm not going on a boat. I'm resigning from NCIS" Tim looked up from the report he was doing "you sure, Tony? I mean, you've only graduated and now quitting your job?" Tony nodded "yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

"There's a cousin of mine in New York, he runs a crime lab and I think he's looking for a couple new CSI's after he fired Det. Burn for attempting to plant false evidence" Abby said "who's your cousin, Abby? I might give a call" Tony said "oh, I already suggested you for Mac, Tony. Just in case you had enough on how Gibbs treats you. He's just had two ME's join, one a young girl transferring from Miami Dade Crime Lab. The Day Shift supervisor's daughter" Abby grinned "thanks, Abs. Can you call him?" Abby bounced off after Tony also gave her a much needed CaffPow "does she drink too much of that?" He asked "does Gibbs survive without coffee, Tony?" Tim said, Tony gave a small laugh as he sat at his desk for hopefully the last time and typed up his resignation letter for Gibbs to find on his desk when Tony left for New York "Abby, that was quick" Abby bounced back up and was grinning broadly "Mac said for you to start as soon as you can. Said you could have a month to find a place in New York before you start work" she smiled "Abigail Scuito, I have no clue how to thank you" Abby smiled as she gave Tony a last hug while he printed off his letter.

The only one's going to miss Tony were Abby, Tim and Ducky Mallard. Jimmy Palmer didn't really know Tony well, but he knew him well enough to know he wasn't happy at NCIS anymore and was leaving for somewhere else. Gibbs wasn't pleased when he found Tony's desk completely bare of his personal effects the next day and that he'd ignored his calls, Vance told him to leave Tony alone and Gibbs had gone to see Tony's landlady, who said he'd left the last payment for his apartment and had gone the previous night. When asked where he'd gone, the landlady lied to Gibbs and had said she'd no clue where Tony had gone. Gibbs knew she was lying, but refused to understand that it was himself that had pushed Tony to leave Washington D.C. behind and pursue another job someplace else.

* * *

**_A/N: A little short, but I'm getting to when the NY CSI's find a Marine's body and meet the NCIS team. By then, Tony's lived and worked in New York for about a year and is happier than he was in Washington. The young ME that Mac hired is my Original Character, Kelsey Caine. She's the daughter of Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami and is quite the Emo girl (meaning she listens to a lot of MCR, FOB, P!ATD and so on)._**


End file.
